Weird Gummy Bear Song!
by pinoychick101
Summary: All I can say is that the story is what the title tells you about. WEIRD GUMMY BEAR SONG! READ ON! Very, Very Funny Crack-Fic!


Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH! or any of its characters.  
However! I do own the plot and would gladly appreciate that no one decides to take it from me.  
This plot is from my friend, who has given me permission to use it.  
Please enjoy!

"Where is he?"

"He said he's on his way. He was planning something with Tea."

Tristan says, as he and Duke stand in front of the Kame game shop. They look up one of the windows and see the blinds closed. They both sigh and they turn when they hear a voice say,

"I'm here. What's up?"

Yami asks as he comes to a halt in front of them. His uniform jacket slung over his shoulder. Tristan and Duke look back up at the window and Duke says,

"He's your own brother, and you don't know?"

Yami holds his hands up and cries,

"Hey, I leave him space. He leaves me mine. That's how we work."

The two shake their heads and they walk into the shop. Yami follows after them and they are greeted by Grandpa Moto.

"Welcome, boys! What's up?"

"Have you heard anything from Yugi?"

Grandpa shakes his head and looks past the two and at Yami.

"Why don't you go up and see what's wrong with your brother. Maybe he will tell you what's wrong."

Yami shrugs and treads up the stairs. He stops in front of his and Yugi's shared bedroom. He raps on the door and calls,

"Hey Yugi. It's me, your favorite older brother."

"You're my only brother."

A muffled reply is heard through the door. Yami tries again,

"Let me in."

The door slowly opens and his little brother's tri-colored hair isn't as spiky as usual. He is quickly ushered in and the door closes right behind him. He sits in his desk chair and swivels around in it before stopping to face Yugi.

"So… What's wrong with you? Everyone's worried about you. Did Mimi break up with you?"

Yugi's face pales and he quickly exclaims,

"No! Mimi and I are fine. It's just…"

"Just what? You can tell me? Are you gay or something?"

"NO! It's not that either!"

Yami sighs and says,

"Well tell me then."

Yugi takes a deep breath and exhales noisily,

"When I was with Mimi yesterday we were babysitting her little brother and he told me the weirdest thing."

"What?"

"Well….."

Yami exhales sharply and wheels closer to Yugi, who's sitting on his bed. He looks him in the eye and Yugi continues,

"I'll just say it instead of singing it, alright?"

Yami nods and Yugi clears his throat.

" G,  
Gummy Bears are chasing me.  
One is Red,  
One is Blue,  
One is pissing on my shoe.  
Now I'm running for my life,  
because the red one has a KNIFE!"

He looks at his older brother who has a what-the-hell look on his face.

"I agree that it's weird, but why is it making you lock yourself in your room?"

Yugi gasps and shouts,

"It's demented! Why do the make such a cruel rhyme about Gummy Bears? They are adorable and yummy! What did they ever do to anyone?!"

Yami holds up two hands and waves them.

"Calm down. It's just a stupid song. Don't let it get to your head. Okay?"

Yugi nods and suddenly asks,

"Who made you come up here?"

"Huh? What do you mean? A big brother can't check up on his little brother when they are sad?"

Yugi shoots him a glare.

"You've never done it before, so why now? So, who was it?"

Yami heaves a sigh and replies,

"Tristan, Duke, Grandpa, and Mimi."

"Wow."

Yami chuckles.

"Yeah. You make a lot more people worried than you think."

He slaps Yugi on the shoulder and gets up from the chair. He pushes it back to the desk and pulls open the door. Yugi follows behind him and they go back downstairs. Yami gets down first and he is greeted by the sight of Mimi and Duke arguing over something. When they see Yami they stop and when Mimi glances past him to see Yugi, she storms past him and grabs Yugi by the shoulders and shakes him.

"What the flippin' hell is wrong with you? Leaving me in the dark like that. Do that again and I'll…."

She stops to think before continuing,

"I'll take your deck away from you!"

Yami and the others laugh while Yugi's face becomes a light red.

He grabs Mimi's waist and pulls her towards him, enveloping her in a hug. She squeals and then asks, as her head leans on his shoulder,

"Are you bi-polar or something?"

He sighs into her and says,

"No, I'm not. I promise to not tell you when something's wrong. Well, if I decide to, I know to hide my deck beforehand."

She moves her head and looks up at him and exclaims,

"Why you!"

The others watch them argue and everyone laughs again. Yami sighs and thinks to himself,

_Well, let's just hope he decides he doesn't take a song about gummy worms to heart. Then we may be in serious shit._

This song is real! My friend found out from her older brother one day when they were on YouTube. I don't know the exact name of the song, but I agree that Gummy Bears are really CREEPY! I have a cousin that takes two of them, bites the heads off, and switches them to a different body. I think, and hope, it's just a three year old thing. If you do this with your gummy bears, or anything else that is in the weird category, let me know so I can have a laugh or a good cry. o.O  
Thank you for reading this chapter and don't forget to review in the box right under!  
-PC101


End file.
